Memory Mail
by Spades
Summary: The Doctor gets mail. Mail that has been floating around the universe for eons. Time to revisit his past and the mail with help with that. Not my first FanFiction story but it is my first Doctor Who fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am a regular to but this is my first Doctor Who story. So, please review and please, no terrible flames. I tried to stay within established timelines the best that I could. I do not own Doctor Who but if I did, the things I would do to No.10. Hope you enjoy.

(!)

Donna Noble watched the Doctor move around the console and randomly flipped switches or turn dials. His attention was focused on the console and the display screens. One hand was thrust deep into his pocket and the other was dancing across the controls. The TARDIS wobbled and groaned as she took off. Donna steadied herself on the railing and continued to watch the Doctor. She didn't have to ask; something was bothering him. It must be about that woman at the Library; the one that saved all of them. The one with the fiery temper that kept calling him sweetie even when she was being sarcastic.

After the Doctor had run off in a frenzy, she didn't see him again until she spotted him leaning against the wall. She had no luck finding Lee among the hundreds. No one recognized the description she gave; she wasn't even sure if it was even his real name. The Doctor looked almost like how she felt. They were both all right; all right meaning barely hanging in there.

"So, where to now, my dear Donna Noble? How about Cloptania? Planet is inhabited by a large, subspecies of goats. They have a fascinating social hierarchy."

"How about a relaxing planet? Is there such a thing? A planet where nothing exciting happens? How about a planet that is a spa?" Donna asked and slowly walked around the console.

"Why would you want relaxing? Relaxing is boring. Boring is tedious. And life is not boring or tedious. Life is…life is precious. Life is vital."

Donna watched as the energy seemed to leech out of the Doctor. The brown, pin stripe suit and trench coat hung off him as he braced his arms on the console. His head hung low and a shudder raced through his body.

"Doctor?"

When he looked up, Donna was saddened by what she saw. Somehow, he looked so old and so young at the same time. His face and body looked lost in the suit and lost in his world. Adrift and floating, looking for somewhere he could toss a tether to. His eyes, however, were ancient. Ancient and exhausted. Ancient and pained. At that moment, Donna, saw how old the Doctor was and how much he had seen. So many people that he tried to save and ultimately realizing that he couldn't. He couldn't save the most important ones. The ones he had to watch die. The amount of death and destruction he had seen; a lot of it at his own hands. He looked broken.

"Just reminded of some old memories. Memories I really wish would stay buried," he answered softly and pushed away from the console to run both hands through his wild hair.

"Our memories make us who we are, space man. Memories are important. Memories are powerful," Donna muttered as the Doctor shrugged out of his trench coat.

In less than a second, the Doctor went from quiet to raging. He balled up the trench coat and flung it angrily across the room. Fury marred his face and his eyes blazed dangerously. His eyes darted around the console room and his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Memories are a curse to me, Donna! I have nine hundred years of memories. All of them bad; of the nine hundred, maybe one hundred of good memories. I don't like those odds. And you humans have such short life spans. I blink and one of you die. Another blink and another dead," he fumed, pacing back and forth in front of Donna.

He would have continued ranting if Donna hadn't stepped into his path and slapped him hard across the cheek. The blow knocked him sideways and he staggered against the console. The TARDIS was silent as the Doctor straightened to look at Donna. He still had his hand to his cheek where Donna struck him. His skin turned a bright pink in the shape of her hand. He lowered his hand to look at it to confirm no blood. Donna's eyebrows were raised, daring him to comment.

"Right, thanks for that. Now, what-"

A knock sounded at the door and both of them turned to look.

"What?"

"Did we land somewhere?" Donna asked as the Doctor pulled over the suspended screen.

"What?" the Doctor questioned again while staring at the screen.

"Doctor?"

Donna moved to stand behind the Doctor and look over his shoulder. The knocking was becoming insistent.

"We're floating in the vortex. We haven't landed anywhere yet," he said in confusion while skimming the screen.

"So, who's knocking then?" Donna questioned while pointing to the door.

The Doctor and Donna stared at each other before looking down the ramp towards the door.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," he said and jogged down the ramp to the door.

He flung the door open with a flourish and promptly had to duck as something flew towards his head. Donna yelped and dove under the console as the something ricocheted off the wall and then struck one of the coral ribs. The Doctor slammed the door shut and ran back to the console. The something buzzed by his head again but danced out his reach. The Doctor crouched and eyed the object as he rocked side to side, ready to move. The object darted towards his left and the Doctor made a wild dive to catch the something before he hit the grating floor.

"Well, hello there," the Doctor said with a smile while lying on his back and inspecting the something.

"Doctor, what is that?" Donna gasped and slowly stood from her crouched position.

"It's a mail cube; a travelers' way of sending mail. But they are unreliable. Take the usual British postal system. Things can get lost for years. It's been traveling for a while though," he mused as he sat up and rotated it in his hands.

The white cube emitted a pale glow and the edges were scuffed and marked. One corner was scraped harshly and almost rounded off. It was smoking slightly in the Doctor's hands.

Donna stood back as the Doctor jumped to his feet, his earlier foul mood forgotten. "So, who sent you mail?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I dunno. Let's find out."

He held the cube on his open palm and tapped the top panel with his other hand. A light shot out from the opposite side and a form started to take shape. The light flickered before growing in strength and the shape solidified to become a young woman. She was dressed in a white toga with inch wide shoulder straps. Her body was slim and toned by the way the toga fell. A rich blue colored belt wrapped around her waist a few times before tying off and dangling down her left side to her knee. Falling down behind her was a square piece of cloth of the same rich blue color. The lower corner went down to just behind her knees. The left and right corners went down to her hands and somehow connected to her fingers. Her hands were loosely clasped in front of her and the blue cloth billowed behind her. She had elbow length, pale brunette hair with sun streaks. It fell in waves over her right shoulder and brushed past her eye. Her eyes were a bright blue and her lips were an average red color. She was pale but that seemed to be her natural skin tone.

"Hello, Doctor," she said with a strong but warm voice.

The Doctor dropped the cube as if it burned him and it bounced off Donna's foot.

"Ow! Doctor, why did you drop it?" she asked and bent to pick up the cube.

Donna turned to look at her friend and was shocked into silence. The Doctor was already pale, but any color he had in his face had drained away. His eyes stared at the cube in Donna's hands but he was trying to get away from it. His long legs got tangled and he started to crumble into a heap. Donna's arms shot out and she caught the Doctor midway down. Tossing the cube onto the console, she man-handled the Doctor into the nearby chair. Standing in front of him, she positioned herself between the Doctor and the cube and forced him to look at her.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times as his hands rubbed his head. He was actually at a loss for words. Or at least couldn't figure out how to put it into words.

"That was my wife," he muttered in shock.

Donna backed up until she bumped into the console and leaned against it.

"Your wife? You're married?"

The Doctor grimaced before sighing. "I am, or more exactly, I was. A long time ago. She died though."

Donna moved to sit next to him and hesitated before gripping his hand closest to her. He immediately returned the grip and gave her a weak smile.

"What happened?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "She died in the Great Time War. I was too late to save them."

Donna was silent as she looked between the Doctor and the cube. She knew there was more to the story; could feel it. But the Doctor looked like he could shatter at any moment if she poked in the wrong place. She had to be delicate; if such a thing was possible.

"Don't you think if she worked so hard to get this to you then you should listen?"

He stared at the cube and Donna saw him struggling with himself. She squeezed his hand and received a weak smile in return. He reached out and picked up the cube again. Holding it out in his open palm, Donna reached out and tapped the top.

The woman reappeared in front of them again and Donna felt a faint tremble race through the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor. I don't know when you'll be getting this, but I imagine I will be long dead by the time you do receive it. I've adjusted the tracking option to take the long way around to find you. So this could have been banging around the universe for a while; I'm not sure. You were the better one at tinkering with things than me," she said and chuckled softly as her gaze dropped to the ground.

She took a deep breath and raised her eyes up to look straight ahead again.

"You've just left to go back to the front lines, and I know when you come back, I won't recognize my own husband. You've changed so much because of this war," she choked and the hologram showed a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I begged you to run away. We would take the children and just run and never look back. But you knew what the daleks were capable of and that they must be stopped. You've seen so many horrible things, done by the daleks and by our own kind. It took you a while to know what you had to do but you realized it after everything. I know you did, because you are so brilliant. I hope this helps you remember. Remember why it had to be done. And I never blamed you for any of it. I would have gone anywhere with you, my love. Anywhere and at any time, I will always love you, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman disappeared but the light moved around to engulf the Doctor and Donna. Donna felt a powerful pull from behind her rib cage and she was suddenly falling. Donna only managed to release a short scream before she landed painfully on packed dirt. For a moment, she panicked when she realized that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs un-seized and she sucked in air before coughing.

"Who knew mail could hurt?" she muttered and slowly pushed herself up.

Once she climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes, she looked around for the Doctor. She found him standing a few feet away from her, staring up at the sky. Donna looked up and froze in surprise. A small squeak escaped from her as she observed the warm, burnt orange sky above them. Looking around, Donna noticed the amber tint cast over everything from the sky. It was quiet except for a muted chirping off to their left. Up along the hill behind them were patches of red grass. There was so much color around them.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Donna asked softly and slowly moved to his side.

"This is impossible," he muttered and turned in place.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the ground before flicking his wrist to scan the reading. His brows were furrowed in concentration and confusion as he adjusted the screwdriver and pointed it back to the ground. Looking at the readings again, he breathed a small sigh of relief before tucking the sonic screwdriver back into his inner breast pocket.

"This is only a copy. She pulled us into her memory. She's good. I mean, I knew she was good but this is really good. Her mother always said she was good at tinkering but I never imagined she could do this. Question is, now, is when are we? What does she-?" the Doctor mused to himself with one hand on his hip and other rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi! Spaceman! Where in the hell are we?" Donna asked again with more shrillness in her voice.

She hated it when he went on one of his tangents and forgot she was there. It happened fairly frequently. I guess that's what you had to deal with when hanging around with an alien genius. Donna had to admit though that the Doctor was acting more neurotic than usual. There was a new spring in his step that Donna hadn't seen for a while.

"Donna, this is home. This is my home planet. The planet of the Time Lords. Weeelll, not the real planet but a copy. Her memory of the planet. That cube must have been floating around for years, waiting for the right time."

"This is your home? But, where is everyone? Where are the other Time Lords?" Donna asked and started walking down the hill.

They had landed among a small circle of columns. The columns looked to have supported some structure's ceiling but the walls and roof had collapsed. Enough time had passed that plants had started growing around the chunks of stone. Brightly colored flowers grew in patches around purple rocks. In the distance, Donna could see rows of small buildings. Beyond that was a mountain with houses built into the incline. Some of the windows had lights in them and others were dark.

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and stopped her momentum before she got too far away from him.

"I don't know what year we're in, Donna. The last years of Gallifrey were not good. The Great Time War brought the worst out in the Time Lords. Me included," the Doctor said urgently.

"So, let's leave then."

The Doctor shook his head. "These are my wife's memories. She won't let us go until we've seen what she wants us to see. She was very stubborn like that."

He started walking slowly towards the houses built into the mountain. Donna followed closely but continued to look around in amazement. When they first started traveling together, she had managed to coax small nuggets of his history out of the Doctor on occasion. But it was truly like pulling teeth and left her mentally exhausted. He might be more willing now.

"What was your wife's name?" she asked softly and saw him pause.

"The Tutor. She was the head of the education in our district. She loved children."

Donna stopped and stared at the back of the brown pin striped suit. His tone made her pause and she suddenly remembered what he said earlier on the TARDIS. 'I was too late to save them'. Oooohhhhh.

"Doctor…did you have children?"

He stopped in his tracks and Donna saw his shoulders hunch just slightly. He didn't turn around, but he turned his head just enough that she could see the pale line of his throat and cheek.

"We did. Two of them. They died with their mother," he answered and started walking again.

Donna was silently horrified. The Doctor had been a father. A father of two. Past adventures made a little more sense to Donna. Things fell into place. His protection over his companions. Protection of anyone who stumbled under his wings; the human race, other species, other planets. Always offering a second chance. Talking out loud as he fixed things or thought through things. A father's patience.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm so sorry," Donna said and approached her friend to take his hand.

"Thank you, Donna."

They continued moving closer to the homes and focused on one lit window. Kneeling under the window, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the wall. His face fell when he saw the readings.

"Oh, why did she have to pick this night?" he muttered and sat on the ground with his back to the wall under the window.

The sonic screwdriver dangled loosely from his hand and his forearms rested on his bent knees. The back of his head pressed against the stone to stare out at the burnt orange sky. Glancing over at Donna, he motioned for her to go ahead and look.

Donna slowly rose and looked over the window sill and into the room. It was a small bedroom with a small closet and a large dresser against the wall. The bed's head board was against the wall to the right in the center. A large carpet sat in the center of the room and was under the bottom half of the bed. Donna clearly saw the woman's face and recognized her as the Tutor, the Doctor's wife. She was closest to the window and was staring up at the tall ceiling while trailing her nails up and down a toned male arm. The male's arm was draped over her torso and the right side of his upper body was half on her torso. Donna could see his broad back and sculpted muscles from the way he was laying. Thankfully, the sheet covered both of them because Donna was sure she knew what had just finished a few minutes earlier.

The man shifted and nuzzled against the woman's neck before groaning softly.

"You are amazing," he muttered quietly and the woman faintly smiled.

"You're not bad yourself, Doctor," she replied and Donna looked down at the bowed head at her side.

Fighting the urge to laugh, she looked back to the pair in bed. She would talk to him later about it.

"When do you go back?" the Tutor asked, the question directed towards the ceiling but was obviously for the man next to her in bed.

"I must leave tomorrow morning. You must leave also for your mother's home. I want you out of the populated areas. Go out to the wastelands, if you must. I don't want you anywhere near the capital or the markets," he replied and her hand stopped moving up and down his arm.

The Tutor was quiet for a moment before softly speaking. "You could not go back to the front. We'll take the children and get off this planet. Run away from this war. No one will ever know you had left."

His arm pulled off Tutor's torso and slid under his chest to lift his upper body so his elbows supported the weight. Donna saw immediately that the man in bed was not the same Doctor currently sitting on the dirt with his head in his hands beside her. The man in bed had extremely short hair and it was dark, almost black in color. His forehead was broad and his ears stuck out. That Doctor's eyes were blue; Donna's Doctor's eyes were brown.

"You know I can't do that, Tutor. It would be bad for everyone if I suddenly disappeared," he answered and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Tutor shifted so she was partially leaning against the headboard and lying down with the sheet up to her chest. Donna started to hide but realized that Tutor couldn't see her. The Time Lady's hair was slightly mussed from their love making but she still looked beautiful. So this was the type of woman that attracted the Doctor.

"I heard at the market that the daleks started using the Horde of Travesties and the Nightmare Child. That Time Lords were using Black Hole Carriers and N-Forms. I'm sure everything I heard was exaggerated rumors but-"

"We have."

Tutor fell silent and stared at the Doctor's bare back. "Have what?"

"Used those weapons and others," he replied and shifted to pull on a pair of loose pajama pants.

"Those are cruel and inhuman weapons, Doctor. Why are we fighting like savages in the gutter? Time Lords are better than this."

"Because to kill other savages, like the daleks, in the gutters, then you have to become your own version of a savage," he snarled and twisted to glare at the woman in the bed.

She flinched away as if expecting a blow and they stared at each until the Doctor turned away. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face with both hands. The couple was suddenly at one of those moments that what happened in the next twenty seconds dictated how their relationship would stand for the rest of their time together. Tutor started to reach out to his back, to touch him, to reestablish their connection, their bond. A small child's cry broke the spell and he looked up to the partially cracked door.

"I'll get him," he said as Tutor started to get up.

He stood and started to leave the room without looking at her.

"Doctor."

He stopped, with a hand on the door frame and hesitated before looking back at Tutor in their bed.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you more."

The scene froze and Donna lowered herself to sit next to her Doctor. Tears streamed down his face but he made no sound. Donna didn't know what to say. What words could ease his suffering? What words could adequately convey what she wanted to say to him? Sometimes, though, words really weren't need. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. Donna tilted her head and gently laid it on his shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his bicep from underneath and gently squeezed. It was a silent 'I'm here for you'. They sat like that for a while until the Doctor spoke softly.

"I had seen so much death by that time that I had become immune to it. The end justified any means. I became short tempered and irritable. Unintentionally took it out on my family. The worst part of it was I knew I was doing it but I couldn't stop. I wish I had listened to her and spirited us away."

Donna was about to reply when their surroundings started to shimmer and change color. She sat up and grabbed the Doctor's forearm. Everything started to solidify again and they were sitting against a different building in the day light.

"We're in a new memory," the Doctor commented and glanced over at Donna.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. I'm not sure if I'll be writing anymore in the Doctor Who genre. Didn't seem to get that well of a reaction. Oh well, enjoy.

(!)

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it down the hill for a moment before looking at it.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he sighed and tucked the screwdriver away before standing.

He held out a hand to Donna and waited while she dusted herself off.

"Donna, I want to tell you something before you see the next memory. Today is the day I find my wife and children dead. I don't remember much from it actually. Only what I did after and it's not pleasant. I only hope you won't think less of me after you see it," the Doctor said quietly while holding Donna's gaze.

Donna stepped forward without hesitation and hugged him tightly. "Spaceman, nothing you could do would make me think less of you. You're my best mate."

She released him and was rewarded with a weak smile. She held out a hand and they walked slowly down the hill holding hands. The local geography showed signs of explosions and fires. Donna saw some collapsed buildings and started to smell death. Off in the distance she saw smoke and heard the occasional echo of explosions.

They stopped on a small rise and looked down into a small valley where buildings and a market once stood. Now it was only rubble with a few small fires burning. Bodies were scattered across the market and there were a few pieces of bright metals intermixed in the rubble.

"Here I come," he muttered and Donna heard a soft pop noise and the other Doctor was suddenly standing below them in the valley.

He wore a pair of black boots, jeans, and shirt and leather jacket. The objects in his hands dropped to the dirt and he staggered forward. Blood streamed from a cut at his hair line and from various scrapes along the left side of his face and neck.

He moved between the bodies until reaching a felled wall of one building. A delicate hand limply dangled from the debris and he slowly reached out to touch the fingertips. With a cry, he started digging frantically to slowly reveal three bodies. The youngest was clutched to the mother's breast and the older child was tangled by the woman's legs. A large blood stain marred the ivory dress where the older child lay broken. Tutor only looked to be sleeping; her pale face was sooty with a few scrapes and dried blood.

An inhumane wail broke from the earlier Doctor as he collapsed to his knees. He gathered his wife and youngest onto his lap to grasp with one arm; he reached out to his eldest and hesitated before placing his hand on the bloody mass.

Tears streamed down Donna's face while she watched the scene below her. She glanced at the Doctor standing next to her and was not surprised to see no tears or emotion on his face. This was long ago history to him. He had had ample time to understand his emotions and accept them; to work through them. To acknowledge a loss or a hurt but not to dwell on it. Life moved on, no matter how badly you were hurting.

The wails and cries from the earlier Doctor faded until he rocked back and forth in silence. It was some time until he moved and gently pulled something from Tutor's clenched hand. A few moments later, he gently laid his family back to the dirt and stood. Looking down at the bodies, he shrugged out of his jacket and carefully laid the piece of clothing over their bodies. Before rising, he gently cupped Tutor's head and sadly smiled before kissing her brow. He walked back to the items he dropped and picked them up. The next moment there was a pop and he disappeared.

Donna looked to her Doctor and noticed he was still staring at the jacket covered bodies.

"There was a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She had written on it 'You know what you must do'. That was it," he murmured as Donna tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"What was it?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and turned to look at her as if suddenly remembering he wasn't alone. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry? What?"

"What was she talking about with the message? What did you have to do?" she asked again, almost rolling her eyes.

"Commit genocide against my people and the daleks. That's what they call me on other planets; 'killer of my own kind'. Does have a ring to it," he replied and Donna was surprised at how calm he seemed about it.

"Why did you do it?"

The Doctor released her hand and tucked his into his pants' pocket as he turned to look at her. His eyes were an icy cold and she saw the fury barely contained. Fury at what he had done and fury at the individuals who forced the choice on him.

"The Time Lord High Council had come up with a doomsday scenario they called the 'Ultimate Sanction'. They were going to sacrifice all of time and space to end the war; to end everything. Every universe and every galaxy; they believed they would transcend into a corporeal state and be the only species left and they could create their own worlds. My kind was very pompous and egotistical at this point in our time line.

"So anyway, I found out about the plan and realized what it meant for everyone else not involved in our little war. I placed the universe and other species over my own kind. What kind o Time Lord does that make me?"

"The kind that looks at the bigger picture."

The little movement going on in the scene around them froze and started to shimmer. The colors and brightness dimmed as the scenery shifted until everything settled and solidified. They were standing in a large warehouse packed with various boxes. Donna estimated about two hundred; rows and rows of boxes. The boxes were different colors and shapes but all similar to a box with a door. The floor trembled and sounds of explosions reached their ears. The lights flickered as dust and small pieces of debris fell around them.

"By now a fire is racing over Gallifrey, burning everything in its' path. Ships in the sky are burning and crashing. I thought I was going to die with everyone else. Everything would burn and I was the cause of it," the Doctor explained and they watched as the earlier Doctor stumbled into view.

He looked bloodier and more banged up than earlier. A particularly violent tremble sent him t o his knees and he leaned against one of the boxes. He sagged against the box and slowly closed his eyes; deciding he would die here. A soft song started to drift through the warehouse and dance in their ears; it was soothing and enticing. The earlier Doctor slowly opened his eyes and climbed to his feet to follow the music. A few rows in they came across a familiar sight. A majestic blue police box stood out from the others and the song was emanating from it. When the earlier Doctor neared it, the door unlocked with a click and an almost sigh. Pushing open the door, the Doctor stumbled in.

Donna's Doctor took her hand with a smile and tugged her forward to follow the other Doctor.

"When I was much younger, much dumber, I borrowed a TARDIS-"

"Borrowed? Or stole?" Donna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Weeeel, I always intended to return her; just haven't gotten around to it. But anyway, borrowed her and went on a few adventures. Eventually I was caught and put on trial for a few other things I did while traveling. I was found not guilty, but around that time the war started. I was told that they decommissioned her and tore her into scrap pieces. Obviously they never got around to her," he said and motioned for Donna to enter the TARDIS.

The interior still looked to be the same as what they rode around in now. The coral supports were still there as well as the chairs by the console. The earlier Doctor weakly smiled as he gently rubbed a hand over the console.

"Most beautiful thing I've ever known," he murmured and Donna heard her Doctor murmur the same thing.

The TARDIS hummed in response as the earlier Doctor sagged against the console. The familiar sounds of the TARDIS taking off filled their ears as the Doctor slowly crumbled to the grate floor. The scene froze and a moment later an image of Tutor materialized.

"It is time for my confessions. My mother always joked that I had the gift of premonition and she was correct. I saw what would happen if we ran with the children. It was selfish of me to try and get all of us away when I saw the outcome. The war would have spread and the Ultimate Sanction would have begun. Innocent worlds and species would have been destroyed without knowing why.

"I saw what would happen if you ended it. I saw what you were capable of and what you would do with your future. The amazing feats you would accomplish and the brilliant individuals that would walk your path with you. So I took the children to that market and knew that we wouldn't be coming back.

"I know that you will carry this guilt with you forever, and nothing I say can erase it. But maybe I can alleviate it. What you did had to be done. You saw what the High Council was becoming. I will never blame you.

"A parting request, if I may be so bold; travel with someone. Remember the happy times and make more of them. Don't let yourself dwell on the dark memories. I love you, Doctor."

The image of Tutor faded and with her so did the TARDIS. They felt a pressure on their chests and appeared back on the correct TARDIS. The Doctor squatted and picked up the cube which had fallen when they were sucked into it. He stayed there and slowly turned the cube over in his hands. The glow had diminished severely as he held it up to Donna.

"Why isn't it glowing anymore?" she asked and also turned it over in her hands.

"It used up the last of its power showing us her memories. One use only," he replied and stood up to look at Donna.

"Donna Noble, one brilliant individual," he commented with a lazy smile.

"Well, this brilliant individual wants to go somewhere relaxing."

"Relaxing, coming up. Allons-y!"


End file.
